Ligeramente preocupado
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Estaba ligeramente preocupado; no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje. No sabía qué debía hacer. Y ahora actuaba tan amigablemente que lo único que quería era lanzarme encima de él con deseos lujuriosos. YAOI


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. **

**Bueno, escribí hace algún tiempo un fic de ellos dos (Necesidad) en el que Rogue era el "seme", así que ahora he pensado en escribir otro en el que sea al revés, y Sting haga dicho papel. Espero que os guste :))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estaba ligeramente preocupado;_

Estaban caminando sin prisas por un sendero que atravesaba la montaña, y ninguno de los dos habia dicho palabra alguna desde que salieron de visitar a los magos de Fairy Tail ya entrada la mañana. Y ahora deberían de ser aproximadamente las siete de la tarde, y empezaba a anochecer.

El rubio miró de reojo a su compañero, algo confundido. Si bien conocía el lado poco hablador de Rogue, no era como si se la pasara todo el camino sin decir nada. Sin decirle nada a él, su mejor amigo, su compañero y...

Joder. Otra vez recordaba lo que habia sucedido en el gremio y la rabia se apoderaba de él. Con un ligero toque de vergüenza que no sabia disimular. Apartó la mirada del pelinegro para que no se sintiera intimiadado y se llevó una mano a los labios. Aquello habia sido muy confuso.

-Sting.- Él se puso tenso al escucharle decir su nombre, y un agradable escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Respondió como pudo, pensando que ya habia llegado el momento de que le diera una paliza como se merecía.- Deberíamos acampar.- entonces se relajó y dirigió una mirada hacia dónde señalaba el joven; una cueva pequeña pero aparentemente segura que de repente se le antojó como un refugio entre tanto silencio. Tal vez podrían empezar una conversación decente y olvidarse del asunto.

_No me habia dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje._

Se sentaron apoyados en la pared de piedra. Los exceeds, que durante el trayecto habían sido los únicos que hablaron, ahora se habían escaqueado con la excusa de ir a explorar, y la escena que se encontraba ante él era extremadamente ridícula.

Sting, sentado a la derecha. Rogue, a dos metros de él, en la izquierda. Ambos mirando el fuego que apenas habia comenzado a arder. Tenía que hacer algo si no quería que su amistad terminara.

Aunque de hecho, _sí _lo quería, pero en otro sentido.

Se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza y miró disimuladamente hacia su compañero, quién parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba las ramas arder. Ese era el problema. El problema, sí, eso, el problema: Rogue era indescifrable. No importaba los años que habia pasado junto a él, ahora se daba cuenta que cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con él, Sting, Rogue era una persona totalmente indescifrable. Y aquello le asustaba.

-Oye, Rogue...- esperó hasta tener su atención. Entonces los ojos del pelinegro se clavaron en él como perlas y no supo cómo reaccionar. No reunió el valor necesario para hablar de eso.- H-hace algo de frío, ¿no crees? Ja, ja, ja... Lector se está tardando un poco, deberían...- Dejó de hablar cuando una tela cayó encima de él, cubriéndole. Se la sacó con cuidado y comprovó que se trataba de la capa del Dragon Slayer oscuro.- Gra-gracias.

Se la puso por encima pretendiendo que realmente tenía frío, pero lo que quería era otra cosa: empaparse de su olor, el que lo volvía loco, para quedarse para siempre en el universo paralelo dónde podían estar juntos. ¡No importaba que ambos fueran hombres! Él lo había asumido con mucha calma y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

_Y ahora actuaba tan amigablemente... que yo no sabía como tomármelo._

La noche al fin habia caído y los exceeds regresaron con un montón de historias que contarles sobre grandes serpientes y abejas molestas, pero a decir verdad él no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Estaba distraído, cubierto con la capa del pelinegro y con ganas de poder quedarse con ella para siempre.

Todo habia sucedido en Fairy Tail. Él no era alguien que estuviera siempre pendiente de una sola persona, al contrario, le era casi imposible fijarse en alguien en particular. Pero por algún motivo, aquel día fue distinto y no pudo dejar de observar a Rogue.

Se habian plantado en el gremio sólo porque tuvieron una misión muy cerca de allí, y jamás pensó que solo por tomar un pequeño desvío las cosas fueran a cambiar tanto.

No culpaba a Mirajane, ni siquiera a Erza o a Lucy. Era normal que llamaran la atención y que se acercaran a ellos, les hablaran, y rieran de algunas anecdotas. Pero él no consideraba que su amigo tuviera tanto sentido del humor, y algo en su interior empezó a moverse.

Si la gente lo quería llamar celos, podía hacerlo con total libertad, porque él mismo así lo nombró. ¿Como se atrevía a ignorarlo y hablar con las mujeres del gremio de las hadas de ese modo? No pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

Se habia acercado al pelinegro dejando una conversación a medias con Natsu y Gajeel, y lo habia agarrado de la mano con fuerza, obligando así a su compañero que lo mirara, mientras le plantaba un beso delante de todos.

-Es hora de irnos.- Y lo habia llevado a rastras hasta salir de la ciudad.

_Sabía que tenía que hacer algo._

Y ahora, mirando el fuego con total calma, podía escuchar como Lector dormía tumbado encima de la rana pequeñaja, y ver como Rogue mantenía los ojos cerrados y un posado totalmente serio, parecía estar durmiendo. Dió un suspiro, mirando de nuevo al fuego. Tal vez debería apagarlo y ponerse a dormir él también.

Así lo hizo, pero se quedó apoyado en la pared sin ser capaz de quitar su vista de su compañero Dragon Slayer. Tenía la boca entreabierta, tan sugerente, que no podía hacer más que perderse. Tenía suerte que fuera luna llena y que la luz de ésta iluminara al chico. Como un ángel nocturo. No, mejor no; él no era tan cursi.

Dió otro largo suspiro. Si sólo pudiera hablar de aquello, lo dejaría todo bien claro. Pero era incapaz de ser directo. Porque, ¿qué haría? ¿Plantarse frente a él y decirle todas las cosas obscenas que soñaba con hacerle? ¡Eso jamás se lo perdonaría!

-Sting.- La voz de Rogue lo asustó, como si hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

-¿S-si?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. El pelinegro quería decir algo, pero no sabía como hacerlo y se sentía confuso por ello. Sting, en cambio, rezaba por no ser rechazado. Tenía, al menos, la posibilidad de continuar siendo su amigo, aunque no le gustara nada la idea.

_Aunque solo quisiera lanzarme encima de él otra vez._

-¿Qué fue lo de hace un rato, en Fairy Tail?- Esa respuesta provocó que el rubio tuviera que tragar saliva antes de organizar sus pensamientos y su respuesta. No habia modo alguno de darle una explicación sin que él supiera de sus sentimientos.

Debía cuidar bien sus palabras, pero nunca fue muy bueno haciéndolo. Siempre fue más bien el que se limitaba a que los demás adivinaran sus intenciones, sus acciones futuras. Nunca se dejaba llevar por nadie; él era el que llevaba a los demás.

Con sus sentimientos era lo mismo. O lo había sido hasta hacía apenas unas horas.

No. Definitivamente no habia ningún modo de explicarselo sin decirle que lo quería. Ahora su problema era escoger las palabras para no sonar muy estúpido. Se le daba fatal hacer ese tipo de cosas. Y ya habían pasado dos largos minutos desde que su compañero preguntó aquello.

-Esto...- Trató de articular una frase con sentido. Era incapaz.

Se levantó de repente, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza con el techo de la cueva. Maldijo en silencio y dio un par de patadas a la pared. Empezó a caminar dando tumbos por el lugar, bastante enfadado consigo mismo por no poder darle una respuesta digna.

-...yo...- Continuó.

¡Era tan difícil! Se quedó de pie espaldas de Rogue, respirando entrecortadamente.

-... verás, Rogue, yo...

Se giró para verle a al cara. No quería tener que imaginar su reacción, sino verla. Si lo rechazaba, seguramente lo mejor hubiera sido que permaneciera de espaldas, pero en caso contrario queria estar en posición de darle el beso de su vida.

... ¡Eso era! Sting sonrió para sus adentros. No tenía que decírselo con palabras. Buscaría darle hechos, ¿y qué mejor que un beso para ello?

Se puso de pie frente a Rogue nuevamente. Se arrodilló y atrajo con su brazos firmes al pelinegro hacia él, plantándole un beso en los labios mientras deseaba que fuera correspondido.

Tras cuatro segundos, nada sucedió. Sting se separó de él, consciente ya de haber sido rechazado completamente.

Sin embargo, Rogue no lo dejó ir. Lo rodeó con los brazos y le plantó un beso en los labios. Sting no podia creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque le encantara. Rogue le estaba besando, le correspondía. Aquello era, era, era... increíble.

-Rogue.- Dijo casi en un susurro, cuando se separaron.- No es que sea gay o algo por el estilo, pero quiero estar así contigo todos los días.

Él asintió con la cabeza y fue víctima de otro beso apasionado del rubio.

-Rogue.- Otra vez habló en susurro.- Te haré muchas cosas cuando lleguemos a casa.- Y lo besó nuevamente con tanta pasión de la que fue capaz.

Un montón de agradables consquilleos recorrieron el cuerpo del pelinegro al escuchar esas palabras. Había estado imaginando varias cosas durante su viaje, pero prefirió en precipitarse. No hubiera importado si lo hubiera hecho: ese sería el mismo resultado.


End file.
